Book 6: Finally
by GuessWho-01
Summary: This is about what happens in Jess and Robs life after Missing You. This fills in the gaps about the wedding and everything after that, that goes on in the new couples life. rated T for now but may change, this is my first FF so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story on fanfic. I realize a lot pf people aren't interested in the 1800-Where-R-U series anymore, but I recognised that there is a gap in what happened after Missing You between Rob and Jess. I am talking about the wedding etc. and there future. So far I have planned a 14 chapter story and a possible sequel to find what happens to Jess after Missing You**

* * *

You probably already know who I am, at least everybody across America does. For those of you who don't my name is Jessica Manstriani also known as by the media "Lightening Girl" and soon to be Mrs Jess Wilkins. I don't know why I am writing this down; I guess it just became a habit by the second or third go at this.

It all started when I was hit by lightening walking home from detention with my best friend Ruth Abramowitz when we were stuck in the mother of all storms. Don't get me wrong, Ruth and I don't always walk she bought a Cabriolet with her barmitza money, but no on that day Jeff Day made her all self conscious again by calling her fat. So walking it was, even when I turned down the offer for a light home on a nicely cherried out Indian one of the best looking bikes I have ever seen, also the rider wasn't too bad either. With his fog coloured eyes, and jeans faded in all the right (or wrong) place, but I was the supportive friend.

When we took cover underneath the metal bleachers I was leaning against a pole when the bleachers and I were struck by lightning. After that I could find missing people in my sleep and the FBI wanted help finding Americans Most Wanted. So I lied about my powers.

Through all this the guy on the Indian, Rob Wilkins helped me and my 'idiotic vision quests' as he called them. This went from; finding the first kid Sean Patrick O'Hanahan, busting me and Sean out of Crane Military Base, driving four hours to Camp Wawasee to find Keely Herzberg and then the brat of a kid Shane in the cave, when I got back we put two of our Ernie Pyle's star footballers away for murder, two cases of kidnapping and attempted murder, busting the Jewish kid out of the True Americans camp and putting Jim Henderson away after murder my brothers, girlfriends, brother, finally busting out a local porn ring involving his younger, half sister. After all of this and me being away in the Iraq war and New York for two years he proposed and we will be getting married soon.

I guess you are wondering what my parents thought about all of this my dad (Joe) was cool but mum (Antonia or Toni). All my poor mother has ever wanted was a perfect family; but instead she got a schizophrenic son, Douglas, a son who dropped out of Harvard to go to Indiana university just so he could go out with his high school girl friend, only to get dumped and now live and go to uni New York so he can now go out with my best friend Ruth. Finally there is me; the complete tomboy who only likes to wear jeans and a t-shirt, who USED to have a habit of punching-guys-at-least-a-foot-taller-then-me at my ripe height of 5'2, but she didn't know that, who then was struck by lightning and has the ability to find missing children in there sleep and is now marrying a grit who is a mechanic and owns his own garage. As you can tell she didn't receive the perfect family, just an interesting one.

After spending one disastrous year in Iraq, catching terrorist for the FBI and the leaving as all I could see when I was sleeping was; shootouts, bombings and other images nobody should she in life except on TV. To this day I still get these night terror as my psychologists called them that still wake me up in a crying/shivering mess. For people that don't know me well, Jess Manstriani never cries.

After a number of years I am finally settling down and marrying my Indian riding, hottie, Rob Wilkins. Rob is amazing with his fog coloured eyes, dark brown curly hair, to his buff body, wash board abs and at least being 6'2 he is perfect for me. Like me he loves bikes, he actually made most of his money rebuilding old Harleys in his barn. He also is a speed demon like myself, but I love like he is with the half amused half disgusted smile he usually has, I can tell he loves me to.

So now I am moving back to Indiana, actually moving in with Rob. I will transfer from Julliard being first chair flute to Indiana university to complete my education certificate and working at my brother Douglas's and his girlfriend Tasha's school as a music teacher. The FBI are ONLY and I repeat ONLY going to bother me with REAL EMERGENCIES from now on. So I am free to live my new happy and perfect life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, here is the second chapter please tell me what you think. Thanks. Also the third chapter should be up tomorrow (Australian time)**

* * *

"Jess, come on Jess wake up"

As I lay there coming out of my perfect slumber, being awoken by a very sexy, husky voice I could tell today was going to be a fantastic day.

"Jess, come on get up, we have to be at your parents in two hours."

Wait scratch that. Today wasn't going to be so great after all. Today was the day my parents decided to hold Rob's and my engagement party brunch at their place. I have been back in Indiana and have been engaged for a month now but today was the only weekend that Mikey, Skip and Ruth could make it home from NYC. At least I know that Mikey and Ruth are happy for me, Skip I am not so sure. I mean we occasionally went out when he was living with us in NY and then I up and left NYC to come home and help Rob. Next thing I knew we were engaged, like a good friend I am I left it up to Ruth to tell her brother that I was now engaged to Rob.

"JESS, GET UP NOW!" Rob finally yelled in my ear.

I sit up and look at him lounging next to me in bed, only wearing a pair of silk boxers with the sheet up to his waist, allowing me to check out his nicely toned chest and washboard abs.

"Okay, okay keep your pants on." I finally grouch back, then I smile and look at him innocently "on second thoughts maybe not."

Rob catching my gist leans over and teasingly kisses me lightly on the lips. As he starts his teasing I slowly run my finger nails down his chest, along the top of his boxers and back up his chest. By the time I have reached the top of his chest he is now lying on top of and kissing me passionately.

Two hours later we had; showered, gotten dressed for our party and had a little bit of morning fun (I am telling you know, it's not that little.) We were finally hopping on the back of Rob's Indian. Rob in his classic pair of Wranglers faded in all the right (or wrong) stops, nice shoes and actually wearing a button down shirt. I think he was trying to make a good impression on my mother, dad he doesn't mind, but mum is still a little sceptical about him. I was also wearing a pair of jeans, some flats and a nice Espire top.

When we arrived back at my old home (did I forget to mention I am now living with Rob?) Before we could even take our helmets off mum was already bustling out of the house. "Jessica, Rob hurry up there is so much to do everyone gets here hurry up inside and start helping your father."

By the time she had actually finished the sentence we were off the bike and she was embracing each of us. "Wait, Jessica that isn't what you are wearing for the party is it?"

I looked down at my jeans and shirt. I didn't think they looked that bad. "Um, yeah" I replied.

"Oh Jessica, don't be ridiculous I made this gorgeous pale blue dress for you to wear today. It is up on the bed in your bedroom. Hurry up run upstairs and put it on." She exclaimed

Rob was just standing there, trying not to laugh as I just glared at my mum. Finally I just grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to my bedroom, mumbling curses under my breadth at my mother the entire way.

When we entered my room the dress was lying on the bed but that isn't what we were concentrating on.

Rob turned to me and said "Do you remember what happened last time we were in here?"

How could I forget. Last time we were both in here was the night he proposed and I lost my virginity, here in this very bedroom a month ago. I just turned and stepped towards Rob grinning the entire time. When I reached him I stood up on my toes and kissed hurriedly and passionately on the lips.

A few minutes later we were lying on my bed, with the dress on the floor when someone knocked on the door. The next thing I knew Ruth was throwing the door open with Douglas, Tasha, Mickey, Skip and Mum standing behind here. Mum and Skip just had a look of horror on there face while Douglas, Tasha, Mikey and Ruth were just grinning.

"Jessica Antonia Mastriani, get up now, get dressed and get down stairs ASAP." My mother screamed at me.

Rob and I just jumped up off the bed and he headed with the rest of my family and friends.

After I was dressed I was just walking down the stairs when I heard the last person I wanted to hears voice exclaiming. "And what would a farm boy be doing here Antonia."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliffy. Three guess who the person is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter. I have left it with a bit of a cliff hanger again. haha I love doing that it is so much fun. As i am currently on 2 weeks holidays I can update almost daily (except for this weekend) But after about a week and a half if I haven't finished off then I will proabably be updating about weekly to fortnightly. Anyway. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Please give me any feed back to anyone who is actually reading this story. Thanks so much to the 2 review I have received. I have loved them**

* * *

I stopped dead on the steps. NO! I screamed in my head, no she can't be here. She is going to be so embarrassing it's not funny.

When I had descended the stairs there she was, just standing there at her 4'9 height starring up at Rob with a look of disgust in her eyes when Rob answered "I'm Jess's fiancé, Rose isn't it we met at the mall three years ago. You know you were shopping with Toni, Jess was with Ruth and you met me and my mother."

Before Rose could answer and I walked of pecked Rob and the lips and turned to Great Aunt Rose. "Hey, Great Aunt Rose good to see you again. I will talk to you soon Rob and I are needed out the back." Before she could reply I grabbed Rob by the wrist and dragged him out the back.

When we got out the back I turned to Rob; "sorry about that, I swear to God that, that women is evil. Trust me later she will come and lecture me how I look like a prostitute because my dress is too short."

Rob just looked at me with that half disgusted half amused smile on his face and replied to me "It's okay, you don't look like a prostitute. You look perfect, but just not like the Jess I know."

I only had time to smile before Ruth, Mikey, Skip, Douglas and Tasha were upon us.

"Come on where is it, let me see it, OMG Jess I cannot believe you are getting married. This is so exciting, look how happy you are and Rob…" Ruth babbled

"Ruth, don't overwhelm them I know you are excited sweetheart but just let them breathe." Mike tried to calm her down.

"Did you just call her sweetheart? Mike that is disgusting don't call her by pet names in front of me please I don't want to be sick or have the need to clean my eyes with bleach." I explained to Mike. "Yes Ruth I am excited and happy" I relied to here while showing her my finger. Rob was just standing there squeezing my shoulder in support.

"OMG Jess that is gorgeous, it is perfect for you. When is it going to be? How big is it? Have you started looking for a dress? Have you…" Ruth continued to babble.

"Hang on a sec Ruth. Lunch tomorrow we will discuss everything. I need to speak with mum for a sec." I interrupted her as I saw mum exit the house. "MUM! Mum, how many people did you decide to invite tonight, because between Rob and I there were about ten people and this is too much food for ten."

"Well, you invited the Abramowitz's, Thomkins and a few of Rob friend. I invited a few extra like that nice girl Karen Sue Hankey and the Mitzes, you remember Todd don't you, you went to Ernie Pyle together." She continued.

"Wait, what you invited Karen Sue Hankey?" I cried

"Yes she replied, I didn't see why that would be a problem. I mean you never went to brunch with her that day." Mum replied

And just my lucky who should arrive, the devil herself in the form of Karen Sue Hankey.

"OMG Jessica, I cannot believe you are getting married? Thank god you got over that horrible grit you liked at Ernie Pyle, sure he was hot, but hey he was just a grit." Karen Sue exclaimed. "Oh and we never got together for brunch. You have to call me so we can arrange it.

"Actually Karen Sue, that grit you mentioned is man I am getting married to. I know he is hot, he also owns his own business and is attending college so he is going places in life." I was simmering at this point. "I never wanted to go to brunch with you either the only reason why you are here is because my mother invited not me…"

I could of continued but Rob saw the anger in my face and headed over to me. "My mum and Gary have just arrived if you would like to see them."

I turned around and saw Mrs Wilkins coming out the back door. The moment I looked up she saw me and practically ran over. "Jess this is so exciting, he finally asked you. This is such great news Rob has always been such a procrastinator life, you know he was so nervous the first time he offered you a lift home that…" She gushed at me.

Rob found that this was the perfect time to interrupt. "Mum how are you?"

"I'm fine" she replied.

At this stage my father announced that the steaks were ready. He Mr Thomkins and Mr Abramowitz were discussing barbequing tips while they were cooking.

While everybody was sitting down eating Karen Sue decided to put me in a very awkward position by asking one simple question. "So Jess, how exactly did you and Rob meet. I mean you met at school of course but how exactly did you actually did you start talking?" She questioned

"Well I started firstly Rob and I started talking in Health class in first semester when I was in sophomore and he was in senior. We were dissecting lyrics I think discussing…uh what was that singers name again?" I started. "Any way, yeah that's just how we started at first."

"Oh" Karen Sue said, she was disappointed I guess because that isn't exactly the whole truth, by this time everybody was listening to me. Rob, Mrs Wilkins, Ruth and Douglas were trying to hold in there laughter because they actually new the entire truth. I shouldn't of under estimated Karen Sue at this time because she continued on. "Are you sure you didn't meet, how should I say this? I know in any extra curricular activities."

Oh I was truly pissed at this point. But dear old Michael has to interrupt at this point in time. I mean sure he is smart but he doesn't exactly have the best common sense. "What Jess I thought you met him is detention?"

That was it I am officially screwed. You see mum never knew I was in detention, she thought I was at marching band practice. My dear old friend and fiancé at this point of time were trying not to burst in there laughter. I mean being red in the face and looking constipated is not a good look by either of them.

"Jessica." My mum stared with the questions. "Is this true, I mean all those times you were at marching band practice but never went to any games. Was that your excuse for detention all those years?"

"Yes" I replied weakly

At this point Great Aunt Rose intervened. " I told you Antonia, wearing those short skirts and dungarees she was probably on detention for being a slut." She would of continued but dad decided to save us the lecture.

"Jess, what did you do that served you so many weeks of detention?" he asked

I decided to save answering the questions so I told the full story. "You remember when I was at elementary school and people you to pick of Douglas so I punched them. You thought me how to throw the punches correctly. Lets just say that habit went all the way to high school where I was a little too quick with my fists with people who insulted my friends or family." I explained.

Luckily Ruth actually for once decided to save my butt and started collecting the plates and offering out cake, biscuits etc.

A few hours later the night was drawing to a close when I saw Skip heading towards me. "Jess?" he asked "I need to ask you something very important. First please here me out ant think about don't just disagree straight away, because I think you think along the same lines as me but just don't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who is reading this. Here is the new chapter. I know it is shorter then the rest but I am going to get to some good stuff out of this. i just need a few characters in and a few out. I know this is shorter then the rest but it is all I got for know. I might have another chapter up later but if not it will be on monday as I am going away for a few days now. Thanks for those who have me on author and story alerts I love you but please review it gives me hope and inspiration. Thanks guys**

* * *

"Okay Jess, here is the thing. I love you and I want you to move back to New York with me. We can buy an apartment, start a family. I also know you love me too, we went on those dates together and they were the best nights of my life." Skip continued. "I need you and you need a man who is smart and with money to go on those hair brained adventures that you go on Jess, please I love."

Before I could let Skip continue I had to interrupt. "Skip, are you mad please tell me you are mad because otherwise you would be able to see that I don't love you ok. I have never loved anybody but Rob. Hell I was in love with him all through high school and did he take advantage of me NO! I only went on those dates with you because hey it was free food and a night out. Sure you are a friend but nothing more."

By this time I could tell I had crushed his heart, Rob was talking to his mother while Skip and I were talking and he obviously witnessed my rage because he headed over to us. "Jess, is everything ok here?"

Before I could reply Skip punched Rob in the nose and all saw was blood everywhere. Of course because it was Rob that was hurt I panicked and ran over to him. Rob being the gentlemen he is didn't touch Skip at all, he just questioned. "What is wrong with you man?"

But at this point I was so angry that I forgot all my thoughts about non violence. So I did what any sane person would, I gave it right back to Skip. Everybody in the yard was watching us at this point and I heard dad say to a couple of people. "Jeez she is protective of the people she loves isn't she?"

Then the yelling started. "What is wrong with you Skip, sure this was a conversation between us but you had no right to go off and hit Rob like that." I could see that he was going to butt in so I continued even louder. "All I can say is I love Rob for who he is ok. I have loved him ever since he broke me out of Crane. All I can say is now that I am glad I never got together with you properly seeing the jealous prick that you are. Now I want you to go back to New York and only come back for the wedding if you get rid of those stupid thoughts about me loving you."

After I finished yelling at him I spun on my heel, grabbed Robs wrist and marched upstairs to the bathroom so I could clean him up.

When we arrived in the bathroom after practically breaking the stairs I was stomping that badly I had cooled down a lot.

I grabbed a washer and starting cleaning up Rob's face. "I see the non violence techniques are paying off" he teased.

"Yeah" I replied "he deserved it."

Rob just laughed. "God, you know I love you right." He just grinned at me

"I know, I love you too" I replied, Rob very rarely said those word so it was fantastic when he did say the three little words.

We just stood there grinning at each other when I grabbed his hand and dragged up another flight of stairs to my bedroom. When we entered my room Rob just raised an eyebrow at me. I relied to the silent question. "Well I don't want to go downstairs after that. If we hang here for a while then maybe people will start to leave and mum might…"

"Jessica Antonia Manstriani, what the hell was that exhibition downstairs." My mother marched into my room yelling with my father and who of all people but Skip as well following her.

"What? After giving Skip some news he didn't want to hear, Rob came to see why I was so upset then Skip decided to hit Rob and because Skip hit Rob, I hit Skip. Fair is fair except Skip was beaten by a 5'2 women." I shrugged. "Before you say anything else I want him out of here and no I won't apologise I just want him out of here. By the way I am going as well. Tell Ruth to drop by later."

With that I proceeded to march down the stairs to Robs bike with Rob following close behind me.

"Jeez, Jess are you alright, there is no need to keep yelling at people" Rob questioned me

"Yeah I am fine" I replied "I don't know I just hate it when people think they know what is best for me when I am the only one that can make the decision."

"Yeah and what is best for you?" Rob questioned

"You" was the simple reply I gave him.

With that we sped home and proceeded to create our own fun and distractions at home. If you know what I mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update lightning struck in our backyard and all the internet broke down. For those of you that don't no it is very rare for Brisbane to get rain like this let alone a storm this late in summer. Sorry it is so short another chapter will be up ASAP. Please review thanks**

* * *

As I rolled over the next morning I realized two things; one that is late morning and two for the first time I was awake before Rob.

As I lay there I was just admiring the peaceful expression that was one his face, then my gaze slipped down his body to where the sheets were sitting around waist blocking the rest of his 6'2 frame from my view.

Then I decided to have some fun. I leaned over and stared kissing him on his neck. As the kisses progressed I started to nip him as well. When I got just below his ear lobe I felt him wake up. "Morning" I whispered huskily in his ear.

"It is a good morning" he replied. He then proceeded to roll on top of me and pin me down to the bed.

We then continued what he finished last night.

Later that morning, well more like midday Rob and I exited the shower and got ready for the day, Rob to head off to the garage and me to have lunch with Ruth.

Ruth and I decided to meet at Manstriani's for our lunch, not because it was convenient that I didn't have to pay but because it is the best place in town for gourmet food.

Ruth arrived before me and snagged us a table up the back.

As soon as I sat down the questions started "So when is the wedding firstly?" she asked "and by the way I order our usual, which was a Margarita pizza."

Rob and I had some sort of discussions about this so we had an idea. "We were thinking about May, you know end of spring." I replied

"Jess you do realize that, that is in three months"

"Yeah"

"Well you better start planning"

"I am, mum and I are starting this afternoon." I groaned

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yes please!" I practically shouted, "I'm gonna hate to see her reaction when she find out I want something small, not this big fancy summer wedding she wants planned. Yuck, I can just imagine the hiss fit now."

After we finished lunch we headed over to my house… I mean my parents house to organize this wedding.


End file.
